Pros and Cons
by Damonficgirl
Summary: Caroline, Bonnie and Elena are having a Girls Night In. Just a fun drabble, they gossip about the boys but it's not particularly pro any one ship or pairing. I just wanted them to have some fun!


**Pros and Cons**

**Summary – Caroline, Bonnie and Elena are having a Girls Night In. Just a fun drabble, they gossip about the boys but it's not particularly pro any one ship or pairing. I just wanted them to have some fun! **

Timeline – Season 3, roughly before episode 15 but after episode 13.

Disclaimer – Not mine. Not even a little bit. Just borrowing for a little not for profit fan fun.

* * *

><p>"So Elena, have you decided which one you're going to pick – Damon or Stefan?" Caroline asked in her most gossipy voice, her eyes were wide as she sat cross-legged on Bonnie's bed, a bowl of popcorn and a pizza in the middle between her, Elena and Bonnie.<p>

"C'mon Caroline you said this was going to be a normal slumber party. No fair!" Elena complained.

"Talking about boys is normal!"

"Damon and Stefan aren't boys," Bonnie corrected.

"Hey! I will not listen to any anti-vampire discrimination; it doesn't exactly make me feel normal y'know?" Although she'd meant to keep things light the hurt showed in Caroline's voice. Bonnie was the one who struggled the most with the whole vampire thing and it was always a painful reminder to Caroline that she wasn't one of them anymore. Caroline raised an eyebrow at Bonnie and Elena shot her a warning look.

"Sorry," Bonnie replied quickly. "I forget okay, I really do, I don't think of you as one of them Care," it wasn't totally true but she didn't want to hurt Caroline's feelings.

Caroline shrugged; it wasn't worth ruining their party. "So E, whose it going to be?" her eyes challenged. They were always telling Elena what they thought of Damon and Stefan but how often did any of them ask her what she thought? "I know we should do pros and cons."

"She isn't picking out a car Caroline, it's not extra leg room versus fuel efficiency," Bonnie quipped. "Anyway who says Elena has to be with Damon or Stefan, maybe she's outgrowing them, both of them?"

"You'd love that wouldn't you, less vampires around," Caroline countered. "Look I get it, dating a vampire is complicated, but Elena's the Doppleganger, I can't see her riding off into the sunset with Mr Normal anytime soon."

"Hey guys, I'm right here," Elena interrupted with a pained expression."

"Sorry," Caroline and Bonnie answered in unison.

"And I'm not picking anybody, I don't even know if the hold Stefan is coming back and I'm so not ready to deal with this whole Damon thing. I'm Switzerland, I'm neutral."

"Sure you are," Caroline mocked. "Come on; humour me, pros and cons? We'll all do it. You can do Damon and Stefan; I'll do Tyler and Matt."

"Don't you mean Klaus and Tyler?"

"You don't think I'd really go out with Klaus do you?"

"Yeah kind of, come-on Caroline, look at our lives, Bonnie dated my brother, and I'm practically dating Damon."

"So you admit it?"

"No, I said practically. Big difference. I mean you get involved with people you didn't plan on getting involved with. That's all I'm saying."

"She can't get involved with Klaus, not after everything he's done," Bonnie warned.

"I'm not going to, but let's just play along. I don't want to talk about Matt tonight. How about you Bonnie, Jeremy vs...?"

"Yeah, I don't think I should play. Let's here Elena's first."

"Okay, okay," Elena gave in. "Well with Stefan I'd always have to worry about him going crazy and killing half of Mystic Falls, whereas with Damon I've just got to worry that he's had a taste of every woman I see wearing a scarf, which could be really awkward in winter," Elena laughed.

"Now that's the spirit," Caroline encouraged. "Well with Tyler a love bite could kill me, not that that has been a problem so far, with Klaus he wants to steal my best friend's blood to create a killer army. No contest really."

Elena gave her a doubtful look; she knew that while Tyler was away Klaus might be all too tempting for Caroline. "And the pros?"

"Well Klaus is handsome, rich, and romantic and promises to show me he world. Tyler is very Mr Mystic Falls on the other hand he's not evil, so I vote Tyler."

"Fair enough," Elena smirked. "Well they're both older – like a hundred and forty years older, more experienced, good looking, good kissers," Elena smirked, she almost never let herself just been a teenage girl anymore. "They can both be really overprotective and controlling which drives me insane, but they do it for good reasons. I guess the with Damon there's less pressure, he doesn't expect me to be perfect, but Stefan wants me to have a normal life, at least the old Stefan did, he didn't look down his nose at humanity the way Damon does."

"I know we give you a hard time about them Elena, but it's because we care. I worry about you getting hurt," Bonnie warned.

"She'll work things out," Caroline defended. "She's Elena, Miss In-Control-and-Organised."

"I thought you were Miss Organised," Elena countered.

"I'm the Queen of Organised, but only where decorating committees are concerned, my love life has always been a mess. I still don't know if I'm really over Matt, I think there will always be a connection here, but I'm glad we're not together, one day he's going to find a normal girl and it's going to hurt like hell but it'll be worth it. He needs a new family. I know the whole dating a werewolf thing wasn't exactly simple but at least we both belong in this crazy supernatural world. Matt doesn't."

"He does it for both of you, he loves you guys," Bonnie put in.

"And you," Elena added. "You're like sister to him too. I kind of envy that you guys never complicated that."

"Yeah, me and Matt, I just don't see that happening," Bonnie agreed. "But it's really hard to meet normal when I'm running around doing all this witchy stuff. Maybe that's how I ended up with Jeremy."

"You never know," Caroline teased.

"Who needs them anyway? We've got each other. Now what movie are we going to watch?" Elena prompted. "And don't you dare say Twilight!" Bonnie and Caroline laughed and they started flipping through the DVDs Caroline had brought over.


End file.
